<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Place Like Home by moonlitdreahms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326099">No Place Like Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitdreahms/pseuds/moonlitdreahms'>moonlitdreahms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anyways, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, but this won't be all sad, but yes there's gonna be a lot joyri angst, i love angst sorry, she's just lost, sooyoung is not a bad person, this is not a cheating fic even if it looks like so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitdreahms/pseuds/moonlitdreahms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is the one place where you should always belong. But what if you don't want to return home?</p>
<p>Sooyoung's home has been Yerim for what feels like forever. But she isn't sure she wants that home anymore. She urges for something new and that's when she meets Seungwan, the beautiful and cool vocal major she has to work with on a project for college. Could this woman offer her the new home she desperately needs?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Place Like Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sooyoung couldn't pinpoint the exact moment the softness of Yerim's hand in hers stopped feeling like coming home but as the season grew colder, she began staying out longer and avoiding the younger's requests to spend the night at her dorm. There was no conscious decision to shut her out but Sooyoung was slowly slipping away and neither of them knew how to stop growing apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first year of college had been fine, Sooyoung had been just getting the hang of living on her own and high school didn't feel like a lifetime apart. It felt exciting not to have her parents supervise her anymore, able to invite Yerim over whenever it suited the younger's parents. but college meant new friends and growing responsibilities and somehow Yerim's unchanging, stable world started to seem more and more far away. Yerim was still the cute young girl who had swept the older girl off her feet but Sooyoung was not the same girl anymore and it was painfully obvious she was in need of a new home.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It was around those times Sooyoung decided to try out a vocal class. She was studying in the acting department but when the chance to try out something new opened up, she felt like that was what she was meant to do. She was already changing as a person so why not find something fitting for her new persona?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What she figured out was that she loved to sing. She wasn't the most talented vocalist yet but she had an unique timbre and learned new things quickly. Yet it was a surprise to her when she was picked to do a duet performance at the graduation ceremony with the best singer of the whole school, Son Seungwan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think your voices would fit well together," said mrs. Ha when Sooyoung asked her why she was picked for the duet. “I also like giving new talents their chance to shine, even if they aren’t the most polished gems yet. I know this isn’t your actual department but you have a real talent for singing and I would love to see you grow as a vocalist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… Thank you, mrs. Ha, I appreciate it. I am excited and will gladly do it, I promise, my confidence in singing just isn’t that high yet,” Sooyoung replied to her teacher, too shy to look her in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Ha smiled warmly. “That’s okay, actually that is why I paired you up with Seungwan. She’s already got a lot of chances to show off her skills and will have more in the future but besides your voices fitting together, I believe she will be able to guide and support you well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, I am also thankful abou that,” Sooyoung smiled nervously. “Well I guess we better get to practicing soon, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s the spirit!” mrs. Ha exclaimed before dismissing Sooyoung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Outside the classroom, Sooyoung was met with another surprise in a short time. Seungwan was leaning against the opposite wall of the hallway. She smiled as her eyes met Sooyoung’s. “I hope you aren’t busy right now because we’re going for coffee to figure out some things about our duet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a while, Sooyoung was at loss for words. Seungwan was bolder than she had expected. The older woman’s statement still felt more like a suggestion than an order despite its wording and Sooyoung didn’t feel like she could’ve said no, even if given the chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwan saw Sooyoung’s discomfort and softened her smile. “I mean, of course if it’s okay with you. I didn’t mean to seem like a pushover, of course you can make the choice yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay, I’m not busy. I was just gonna go to my dorm, maybe watch some TV, but I’m glad to have something better to do”, Sooyoung smiled back, her discomfort melting away. Maybe Seungwan would really be okay to work with. “So, coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an acting major? I would’ve never guessed. I knew there was a Sooyoung in the acting department because my best friend’s girlfriend occasionally assists the acting teacher, as she’s one of this school’s breakout students and of course her girlfriend still goes here,. But anyway, when you first showed up, I did think you were that Sooyoung but Joohyun was always describing her — you — as this loud and confident girl with a very big but nice personality and in vocal class you always appear so shy and reserved.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooyoung was now sitting in a café near the campus with Seungwan opposite her. Once they were done picking the song and throwing around some ideas how they could maybe divide the parts, they had moved onto actually getting to know each other and it had turned out Seungwan actually didn’t know Sooyoung’s major. Flushing slightly, Sooyoung answered. “Well, I’m still not very confident in my singing. I know I’m good at acting and it has always been my dream to be an actress so being myself confidently is easier there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Studying Sooyoung’s face, Seungwan spoke again. “But you are good. Especially for someone who just started singing. But if acting is your dream, why would you give so much of your energy to something else when you’re so close to achieving your dream?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooyoung looked down, unsure if she was ready to open up to the woman sitting in front of her who had been a near stranger just an hour ago. “It’s complicated but to put it shortly, I’ve been feeling lost lately and when I got the chance to try something new, I decided maybe it could help me find my place again. Of course I still love acting but now I also love singing and I’m very thankful to have found something else to love.” She couldn’t really bear to look at Seungwan’s eyes but stole a look at the older woman and found her nodding slightly. While that was reassuring, she felt the urge to change the subject all the same. “But anyways, you mentioned your best friend’s girlfriend’s name being Joohyun. The only Joohyun I’ve seen at the acting department is Irene Bae, is your best friend really dating THE Irene?” Sooyoung asked with her eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwan laughed at the younger’s excitement. “Yes, she is. I was a huge fan of Irene ever since the early days of her career but Seulgi never really cared for the acting world, as she was focusing on becoming a professional dancer. So, imagine her surprise when in her first year she got picked to be a dancer in a student music video and the person playing the lead role in the MV was no other than Joohyun.” Seungwan pauses for a while, a reminiscing smile drawing on her lips. “At first, Seulgi did her best to avoid Joohyun as she’s a very timid person and easily comes off as this cool, divalike person, and Seulgi finds that very annoying. I managed to convince her to get Joohyun’s autograph for me, though, and that’s how Joohyun got interested in Seulgi. Of course, she still tried to avoid the older girl but realized how great she was over time and finally allowed Joohyun to take her on a date towards the end of the year. They are still very lowkey about the relationship and Seulgi’s name hasn’t been revealed to the public not to interfere with Joohyun’s career but they will likely move in together once Seulgi graduates next year.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Sooyoung was about to comment on the adorable tale, her phone buzzed in her pocket. Reluctantly, she fished it out and read Yerim’s name on the screen. Deciding to ignore her, she slid the phone back in her pocket. “That’s so adorable! I wish I’d have a special story like that to tell but my girlfriend and I just met normally in high school. She’s two years younger so when I was in my senior year, she came into our school and charmed me right away. I fell pretty hard and pretty fast and the rest is history,” Sooyoung explained, a slightly sad smile creeping up to her lips as she thought about the good old days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a girlfriend?” Seungwan asked, looking surprised but she composed herself quickly. “That’s great, I wish I had one, too. And that’s still a really cute story!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Sooyoung felt her phone buzzing. It was surely just Yerim again. That wasn’t important. “I guess so. And yeah, it’s been now over two years. She’s still in high school, of course. Last year it was weird not seeing her all the time but now, I don’t think I would enjoy constantly being with her anymore.” At this comment Sooyoung flushed. Why was she telling Seungwan about her doubts? They were supposed to stay hers and hers only. She loved Yerim. Of course she did. And so she loved spending time with her. She was just being stupid. “I mean, I love seeing her outside of school, of course, it’s just, um, easier to concentrate when she’s not around.” That was a nice save, she thought to herself. But then again, she was still blabbering. “Oh, I’m sorry, you didn’t even ask about any specifics of my relationship, I must be annoying you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwan smiled comfortingly. “Don’t worry, Seulgi and Joohyun both constantly vent to me about how much they love each other, I’m used to it. I feel like I’m really getting to know you better through these little stories.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Sooyoung’s phone buzzed three times in a row. She sighed and slid it out of her pocket. It was Yerim, like she had thought.  “Sorry, it’s just my girlfriend. She’s asking me where I am,” Sooyoung explained and flashed Seungwan an apologetic smile. She didn’t want to go home yet. She was feeling more excited talking to Seungwan than she had felt with Yerim in a long time.“We didn’t have any plans for tonight, she can just be a little clingy at times. I’ll just text her that I’ll be late today and there’s no use coming ‘round my dorm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooyoung couldn’t quite read Seungwan’s expression when she answered. “No, it’s okay, you should go to her. It’s already quite late. We’ll be spending a lot of time together soon as we’ll work on this project so you deserve some alone time with your girlfriend for now. This has been fun, I can’t wait to get to know you even better!” Seungwan gathered her things and got up. “Goodbye, Sooyoung!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Sooyoung could even answer, Seungwan was out of the café door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye, Seungwan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooyoung sighed as she entered her dorm. It took awhile for her to register the lights in the room were on. As she looked at her bed, she saw the culprit sitting on it, with her arms crossed and a freshly cooked apple pie next to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yerim.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? I texted you that I was out and you shouldn’t come by tonight,” Sooyoung said with flushed cheeks, a little more aggressively than she had intended to. Yerim, still sitting on the bed, uncrossed her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was here already when you texted me. I’ve been here for almost three hours,” the younger girl said in a defeated voice. “It’s a friday night so I thought I’d surprise you and came here to bake a pie for us to eat while watching a movie together or something. But you didn’t come home. At first, I thought you just had something to do after school and would be home a little late. But then it had been an hour since you finished school and I tried to text you. But you didn’t reply, didn’t even open the messages. I guess you saw them, though. Then, twenty minutes you reply to say you were just getting coffee and that I shouldn’t come by tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooyoung felt embarrassed. Her eyes dropped to the floor. Of course Yerim would want to spend her friday night with her girlfriend. Of course Yerim would want to surprise her girlfriend because that’s who Yerim was. And as Yerim’s girlfriend, the least Sooyoung could have done was reply to her texts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I should have replied earlier. I was just out with my partner for a new project I’m doing for my vocal class and as we didn’t have any plans for tonight, I didn’t think I had to disclose any of this with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yerim sighed. “Did you see my texts while you were with your project partner?” she asked in a small voice, now also looking at the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Sooyoung admitted in a voice just as small. “But Seungwan is just so cool, I wanted to seem cool as well. She’s the best singer in the class, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it, she’s this cool singer you suddenly got paired up with but I’m your girlfriend. Do you even remember that nowadays?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooyoung felt anger rising inside her but tried her best to calm down. “Of course I do. Yerim, how could I forget? I love you, okay?” She took a deep breath before stepping closer to Yerim. “I was actually talking about you and how we met. She was actually the one who told me to come to you when I said you kept texting me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the last bit, Yerim raised her head up. “She told you to come to me? And then you texted for me not to even come by tonight?” Sooyoung could hear the anger in the younger girl’s voice, probably justified. “You know, Sooyoung, sometimes you really are full of shit. You say you love me but then don’t even want to see me. It’s been two weeks since you last graced me to come by here. But I guess I’m not important enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooyoung’s eyes had never left the floor and now she was glad for it. She could hear Yerim’s quiet sniffles. She felt the urge to both soothe her girlfriend but also to yell back, to explain her side. She chose the latter option. “Maybe you’d feel more important if you stopped talking about me like I was your superior. I “graced” you to come here. This is my home, of course I decide who gets to come in. You might be my girlfriend but I still have a life outside of our relationship you are not a part of. Going to college is tiring and I need my alone time. Also the time with my friends. You are not the only important person to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry. This was a stupid idea,” Yerim whispered from the bed. As Sooyoung raised her eyes to look at the younger girl, she saw that she was now full-on crying. “I’m tired of arguing. I’ll just go home and won’t bother you, as you clearly care less about our time together than I do. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooyoung couldn’t take the sight of her girlfriend crying and finally rushed to her side. “Baby, no, I’m so sorry. I’m the one at the wrong here. Please don’t leave,” she whispered in Yerim’s ear as she wrapped her arms around her. “I don’t want to argue either, I just let my temper get the better of me again. Let’s eat the pie you made and watch a movie like you wanted, okay? You can stay the night if it’s okay with your parents.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yerim squeezed Sooyoung tightly against her, burying her face in her neck. “It’s okay, my parents already agreed that I could stay,” she sniffled against the taller girl. “There’s one problem, though. The pie is already cold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooyoung laughed lightly. “I don’t mind, you made it after all. Let’s just change into our pajamas and you’ll pick the movie. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Yerim whispered back before getting up to change. Sooyoung followed along after a few seconds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later the night, the two fell asleep curled up against each other. Yet, their hands in each other's hands didn't feel quite right.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm glad you have made it this far. This is just the first chapter of a story I have wanted to tell for a while. I can't say for sure when the next chapter will be coming and how many there will be overall but I hope you stick around to read all of them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>